Il est là
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS]Il y a toujours quelqu'un sur qui vous pouvez compter en cas de malheur. Un ami...ou plus. SeamusDean.


En 7ème année, mais de toute façon cela n'a aucune importance dans l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

_**Il est là.**_

C'était une belle matinée de printemps.

Le professeur Flitwick enseignait paisiblement un sort compliqué à ses élèves. Tous étaient attentifs.

Des bruits de pas précipités provenant du couloir sortirent alors les élèves de leur concentration. Pas auxquels suivirent quelques coups secs frappés à la porte de la salle. Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de répondre de sa petite voix fluette que le professeur McGonagall était déjà dans la pièce.

Son visage était grave, et n'augurait rien de bon.

Un frisson parcourut la pièce. La majorité des élèves imploraient Morgane ou Merlin silencieusement en priant pour que ce ne soit pas eux qu'on venait chercher.

Car chacun savait ce que le visage de McGonagall voulait dire : quelqu'un était mort.

- Mr Thomas, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

A l'entente de son nom, Dean reçut un choc.

_Pas lui, ça ne pouvait pas être lui !_

Seamus était tout aussi choqué, il vit son ami se lever mécaniquement. Il tremblait, et sa peau si foncée avait terriblement palie. Il traversa la salle sous le regard des autres élèves, rempli de pitié mais aussi de compassion. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, Seamus se leva d'un bond pour le suivre, mais McGonagall l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Mr Finnigan.

Son ton et son regard acéré étaient sans équivoque. Il lança un dernier regard à son ami et regagna sa place.

Flitwick reprit tant bien que mal son cours, essayant de faire oublier ce tragique incident à ses élèves, et même si tout le monde était triste et désolé pour Dean, ils finirent presque par ne plus y penser.

Mais Seamus ne pensait qu'à ça. Au regard de Dean, plein de douleur et à ces tremblements...

Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir le rejoindre et le réconforter. Il n'écouta pas Flitwick, plus rien ne lui importait sauf Dean.

A la fin du cours, il partit en courant au dortoir. C'était l'heure du dîner, mais il s'en moquait.

Le dortoir était désert. Il hésita un instant à courir vers le bureau de McGonagall, mais il décida de l'attendre ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dean.

- Seamus...

Sa voix était pleine de souffrance et de tristesse à la fois. Seamus le rejoignit en deux enjambés et dans une inspiration soudaine, prit Dean dans ses bras.

Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas. Il éclata en sanglots, libérant toute sa douleur, tout son chagrin sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il n'avait pas pleuré quand McGonagall lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs, il avait encaissé, sans rien dire. Mais à l'intérieur, il luttait pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas crier sa haine.

Les Mangemorts avaient torturés chaque membre de sa famille pour ensuite les tuer.

Un à un.

Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient moldus.

Seamus avait l'impression que chaque sanglot de son ami était pour lui comme un poignard dans le cœur.

La souffrance de Dean était sa souffrance.

- Je suis là, Dean, je suis là pour toi,... je serais toujours là pour toi...

Il resserra son étreinte et respira la peau de son cou. Par inadvertance ses lèvres le frôlèrent. Provoquant un léger frisson chez Dean, qui se raidit et se redressa d'un coup.

Ce simple geste non désiré l'avait il trahit ?

Dean savait il que ses sentiments pour lui ne se résumaient pas à de l'amitié ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, sans dégoût et sans le repousser. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Mais pour Seamus, il était toujours aussi beau...

Il s'approcha alors de lui doucement, presque avec crainte, s'attendant à se faire rejeter, mais continuant tout de même jusqu'à ce que ses fines lèvres rencontrent celle de Dean.

Contre toute attente celui-ci ne le repoussa pas. Il se laissa faire. Laissant les lèvres de Seamus caresser doucement les siennes, laissant ses mains parcourir son dos, lentement...

Parce qu'il se sentait bien, il oubliait le reste, il ne voyait que Seamus.

Pourtant quelques instants après il s'écarta de lui, il vit alors le regard effrayé du jeune homme, mais il le rassura en lui prenant la main. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea dessus.

Seamus le suivit et s'allongea à coté.

- Dean, je...

- Shhh.

Dean se pelotonna contre lui, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Seamus passa son bras autour de lui. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

La lumière du jour réveilla Dean. Il vit Seamus à coté de lui, encore endormi et tout lui revint.

La mort de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs et son baiser avec son meilleur ami, qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment appeler comme tel...

Il se leva. Les autres lits étaient vides.

Il avait mal, si mal.

Il savait que ça allait être dur.

Mais Seamus était là.

_**Fin**_

Je sais que ce n'est pas fameux et très court, mais bon.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Léa :)


End file.
